Death Match
Death Match is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred forty-sixth case of the game. It is the thirty-first case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and the first to take place in Oceania. Plot Following the lead provided by Ronin Ozawa in Kyushu, the Bureau arrived in Bangkok. Local police requested Jack and the player to investigate the death of Muay Thai boxing champion Thanid Tongproh, who was found strangled in a boxing ring. During the investigation, the press unnecessarily caught wind of the murder, and Lars had to talk to Professor Marshall Metcalf for an antidote to his self-induced blue skin. Despite these, the team incriminated bookmaker Chon Sansurin as Thanid’s killer. After denying involvement, Chon admitted he strangled Thanid with his mongkol after he refused to intentionally lose his fight against Baxter Fraser, violating their agreement in which Chon would bet for Thanid’s defeat and then give him part of the profits. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 20 years in prison. Getting a tip from an unknown source called X, Elliot advised Jack and the player to investigate Thanid's past. On the boxing ring, they found a photo of a 12-year-old Thanid. Elliot said it was taken in the abandoned classroom the player had found in Kyushu. Believing Thanid had taken part in The Hunt, the team asked his wife, Maniwan Tongproh, about his childhood. Maniwan said the only thing he revealed about his infancy was that his parents were killed. She directed the team to the Ayutthaya ruins, where they found a letter from Obaasan addressed to Thanid, telling that it was his last chance to prove he was not weak lest he die. This proved Thanid had indeed taken part in The Hunt, and SOMBRA had been planning that event for longer than the Bureau had thought. After the player successfully helped Jonah invite Marina to dinner, Elliot received another encrypted message from X, telling the team to meet a woman named Michelle Zuria for more information about SOMBRA’s "next level". The Bureau then caught a plane to Singapore to meet Michelle. Summary Victim *'Thanid Tongproh' (found strangled in a boxing ring) Murder Weapon *'Mongkol' Killer *'Chon Sansurin' Suspects WEC31OWeathers.png|Orlando Weathers WEC31MTongproh.png|Maniwan Tongproh WEC31BFraser.png|Baxter Fraser WEC31MMetcalf.png|Marshall Metcalf WEC31CSansurin.png|Chon Sansurin Quasi-suspect(s) WEC31JKaram.png|Jonah Karam WEC31MRomanova.png|Marina Romanova Killer's Profile *The killer is physically fit. *The killer takes vitamins. *The killer eats lemongrass. *The killer has a tattoo. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes WEC31-CS1A.png|Stadium WEC31-CS1B.png|Ringside WEC31-CS2A.png|Beachside Bar WEC31-CS2B.png|Beachside Bar Lounge WEC31-CS3A.png|Ayutthaya Ruins WEC31-CS3B.png|Park Ruins Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Stadium. (Clues: Gym Bag, Torn Cardboard, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Thanid Tongproh) *Examine Gym Bag. (Result: Matchbook; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Beachside Bar) *Investigate Beachside Bar. (Prerequisite: Matchbook found; Clues: Bar Receipt, Hand Wrap, Locked Tablet) *Examine Bar Receipt. (New Suspect: Maniwan Tongproh) *Ask the bartender about the victim. (Prerequisite: Maniwan's Message unraveled) *Examine Hand Wrap. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes vitamins) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet; New Suspect: Baxter Fraser) *Speak to the victim's title challenger. (Prerequisite: Videoclip seen after Tablet's unlocking) *Examine Torn Cardboard. (Result: Promotional Sign; New Suspect: Orlando Weathers) *Talk to Coach Weathers about training Thanid. (Prerequisite: Promotional Sign restored) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ayutthaya Ruins. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Basket of Leaves, Torn Document) *Examine Basket of Leaves. (Result: Victim's Headband) *Analyze Victim's Headband. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Mongkol; Attribute: The killer eats lemongrass; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Beachside Bar Lounge) *Investigate Beachside Bar Lounge. (Prerequisite: Victim's Headband analyzed; Clues: Faded Notebook, Bloody Tooth, X-Ray Photo) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notebook's Contents) *Analyze Notebook's Contents. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Chon Sansurin) *Speak to Chon Sansurin about his betting notes. (Prerequisite: Notebook's Contents analyzed; Profile updated: Chon eats lemongrass) *Examine Bloody Tooth. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Maniwan's Blood) *Ask Maniwan Tongproh about her broken tooth. (Prerequisite: Blood identified under microscope; Profile updated: Maniwan eats lemongrass) *Examine X-Ray Photo. (Result: Baxter Fraser's Arm) *Talk to Baxter Fraser about his broken arm. (Prerequisite: Baxter Fraser's Arm identified to be on X-Ray Photo; Profile updated: Baxter is physically fit and takes vitamins) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Thesis Paper; New Suspect: Marshall Metcalf) *Ask Professor Metcalf about his research. (Prerequisite: Thesis Paper restored; Profile updated: Marshall takes vitamins) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Find out about an antidote for Lars' blue skin. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Marshall is physically fit and eats lemongrass) *Investigate Park Ruins. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Phone) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Coach's Message) *Talk to Coach Weathers about his note to Thanid. (Prerequisite: Coach's Message restored; Profile updated: Orlando is physically fit, takes vitamins, and eats lemongrass) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Chon Sansurin why he was betting against Thanid's victory. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Chon is physically fit and takes vitamins) *Investigate Ringside. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Garbage Can, Locked Surveillance Camera) *Examine Garbage Can. (Result: Stained Card) *Analyze Stained Card. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Examine Locked Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Next Level (1/6). (No stars) The Next Level (1/6) *Go see Jonah about his request for help. (Available after unlocking The Next Level; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Beachside Bar. (Prerequisite: Go see Jonah; Clue: Marina's Case) *Examine Marina's Case. (Result: Unlocked Case) *Talk to Coach Weathers. (Prerequisite: Marina's Case unlocked) *Help Jonah invite Marina to the boxing match. (Prerequisite: Orlando interrogated; Reward: Headband) *Investigate Stadium. (Available after unlocking The Next Level; Clue: Victim's Box) *Examine Victim's Box. (Result: Torn Photograph) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Classroom Photo) *Analyze Classroom Photo. (09:00:00) *Talk to Maniwan about Thanid's childhood. (Prerequisite: Classroom Photo analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Ayutthaya Ruins. (Prerequisite: Maniwan interrogated; Clue: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Warning Letter) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *In the "Ringside" crime scene, a collectible doll of Superman can be spotted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Oceania